


Would You Like To Stay Forever?

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Done by the kid in question of course, F/F, Kid Fic, Matchmaking, Six year old Tsuna is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Whatever Lal expected from a small town in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere Japan, it definitely wasn’t this.





	Would You Like To Stay Forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a ''Wish you would write'' ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352245) by Nightmare (Aoife). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Note: Yes, the title is a reference to Mulan
> 
> Thanks so much to Aoife for sending me the ''Wish you would write'' ask that inspired this! 
> 
> I present to you: LalNana and Matchmaker!Tsuna!

Whatever Lal expected from a small town in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere Japan, it definitely wasn’t this. 

‘‘Tsu-kun, we talked about this! No more kidnapping muscled people!’‘

The six-year-old pouted. ‘’You said I couldn’t if I did it to get them to marry you! Besides, she was already looking for us and I didn’t even involve Takeshi-kun and Kyoko-chan this time! I just want you to be happy, mama!’’ 

Ever since Iemitsu had been killed, Lal been terribly busy, but she'd left Italy the moment she'd opened his will. The fucker had a wife and child at home, and  _none of them had any idea._ What was even more mindblowing, though, was how the hell Iemitsu had married a woman as beautiful as Sawada Nana, or produced a kid this cute. 

Nana sighed, but kissed Tsuna's forehead. ‘’You’re a sweetheart, honey, but just someone muscled isn’t going to cut it. They’ve got to like you a lot too, you know, and there’s more to loving someone than appearance.’’

The little brunet nodded solemnly. ‘’Like sharing your bento. But don’t worry, I’ve got one, and you can share it with her!’’ 

‘‘Tsu-kun-’‘ 

‘‘Just  _look_ at her, mama!’‘

Lal really shouldn't have put those yakuza through the ringer earlier, because pretty brown eyes were blinking up at her, and her shirt was all ripped up. …Which said woman apparently did not mind, if the lingering gaze on her abs was to be believed.

Tilting her head, Nana smiled, flowery aura behind her. ‘’So… Lal-san, wasn’t it? Would you like to stay for dinner?’’

Lal was _only_ agreeing because she’d come here to see how they were doing in the first place. Really. It had _nothing_ to do with Nana.

The son, at least, would be okay on his own. His ‘’Would you like to stay forever,’’ indicated that Iemitsu’s influence had been kept to a minimum, even if the kid had a smart mouth.

Dio- that takoyaki smelled good. Lal should take the brat up on his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
